Darktail
Darktail's Background "When I found Darktail wounded near the once dire place called Onyxia's Lair, I knew I had to take her in. I brought the Black Drake to my place of operations and inspected her wounds, Dragon bites... I theorize the other Dragons of her brood did not accept her as one of them, for good reason even." -Tyne Stormshield, Dragonlord of Darktail Darktail is an adult Onyxian Dragon who hatched from the eggs laid by the Black Dragonflight's very reknown Broodmother, Onyxia. At the age of a mere whelpling, Darktail had great promise as she had hints of great skill in both claw-attacks and Darkflames, however due to a mutation in her body, Darktail the Onyx was born with male and female reproduction organs, something absolutely despised in her clutch. She was let live as she still had potential, however when failing to co-operate properly with the others during a mission of great importance, Darktail was pinned down, forced to breed with the stronger Males. Rape befell on Darktail for days, maybe even weeks, as every Male near her wished to take her. Soon she was exhausted and wounded, what practically can be considered torture lasted for three weeks, giving the Herm Dragoness only a few breaks here and there to lick her wounds as best she could. Darktail was discovered upon her last supposed breaths by a Worgen named Tyne and his Netherwing Drake. They gave her a treatment she could only dream of before, healing her wounds and letting her recover, Tyne utilizing his own, massive Dragon Form to carry the Onyx all the way back to the Eastern Kingdoms over the Great Sea. Such a feat was considered fatal by Anderaku, worrying for the safety of his master, especially as his own eyes did not see worth in Darktail at the beginning. Tyne was fatigued, that much for sure, needing landings on islands they would come across and resting, the Dragon on his back weighing a few tons for sure. Tyne, however, did not give up on her as he pushed himself to his limit to bring Darktail safely to his Lair and letting her properly heal there, all the other Dragons looking down at this newcomer and despising her just as much as the Dragons in Duskwallow Marsh did. Although life was full of ups and downs for Darktail the Onyx, she managed to pull through and earned herself a proper place amongst the Stormshield Dragonflight. Powers "Onyxia's Drakes were a real threat to the Alliance and the Horde alike, specializing in Dark Fiery Breathes and minor Magic Control, these Dragonkin are powerful assaulters, and Darktail is no different." -Tyne Stormshield, Dragonlord of Darktail Onyxia's children are amongst the most dangerous of Dragonkin faced on Azeroth, both for their darkflame-inbuned breath and sharp, powerful claws. Just like Onyxia, her female children must be able to carry dozens of eggs and lay them all without problem, proving them to be greatly resistant and extremly stretchable. Darktail has mastered the use of her Darkflames to their fullest, granting her flames an intense, purple devastation and also weakening the target for further hits and strikes. Inaddition Darktail is able to control the very Earth around her, although at a soft-limit. Physical Description From head to tail, Darktail the Onyx is covered in pure black scales with a few short, purple stripes here and there, notably running down her thigh and shoulder, her maximum height coming in at 5 Meters tall and an entire body length of 16.25 Meters. Two white and curved horns petrude out from her head, making her resemble a ram at times, however the spikes and wide, red and purple fin atop of her running down her neck makes sure she resembles more of a proper Onyxian Dragon than anything. Two more Dragon fins run across the bottom of her jaw. Her seductive, yellow eyes, fanged smirking maw and long, purple slithering tongue top-off her head. Moving down her not-so slender body, one can see her underside taking on a light orange colour with proper ridges from under her jaw all the way down to the tip of her tail. Two, large purple wings raise out from her back, spiked at every tip and granting Darktail high-mobility in the air. All four of her talons are perfected with three, long and impaling onyx claws, able to shred and tear the Dragon's foes to piece. Moving down towards her long and rather smooth, 4.5 Meter tail, two final, short fins tip her off. What is notable about this Dragoness is her wider than normal hips, indicating she has done a great-number of egg-laying in her days. Personality Darktail is a rather outgoing Dragoness who loves her allies in a special way. She is always on the look-out for a potential mate who has the potential of giving her eggs to carry. Besides having an extreme desire for breeding, The Onyx Dragoness loves to look over the whelplings of the lair whilst she would be there, handing the position over to Hearthwing or Aligosa when she would be needed elsewhere. As a side-hobby of sorts, Darktail creates shining jewelry, or as much as her massive talons allow her.